E se?
by Red Motel
Summary: E se o grande Lord Sesshoumaru, tiver que explicar para a inocente e graciosa Rin como ter um filho...? Bom, 7 anos não é uma idade muito apropriada para essa conversa... UA


**E se...?**

**-**

**-**

**Resumo - **_E se o grande Lord Sesshoumaru, tiver que explicar para a inocente e graciosa Rin como ter um filho...? Bom, 7 anos não é uma idade muito apropriada para essa conversa..._

**Disclaimer - **_Inuyasha, nem os seus respectivos personagens me pertence!_

Nota da Autora - _Acalmem-se... Este não é um dos meus projetos intermináveis que eu vivo escrevendo e postando no fanfiction! É apenas uma ONE-SHORT cômica (pelo menos, assim espero que esteja)... Tentem se divertir, se possível. P_

**-**

**-**

**Os gemidos eram longos. O corpo dele estava se movimentando sobre o dela... E o prazer era claro no seu rosto...**

**- RIN!**

**A voz do servo verde despertou a atenção de Rin, que até àquele momento, estava presa na televisão.**

**- Menina, o que você está fazendo? O Lord Sesshoumaru está nervoso atrás de... - Jaken parou, com a boca aberta, ao ver a mulher NUA - Uau! Que escultura...**

**- Senhor Jaken, o que eles estão fazendo? - A pequena Rin perguntou, sorrindo.**

**- Ahhnnn? - O sapo finalmente voltou à realidade e limpou a baba que escorria pelo seu queixo - Menina! O que você está vendo?!**

**- Estava passando os canais... E decidi ver isso. Os dois parecem estar se divertindo muito! - A garota sorriu - Será que o Sr. Sesshoumaru quer brincar disso comigo?**

**O sapo engasgou e ficou vermelho que nem um pimentão.**

**- Sr. Jaken? - Rin preocupou-se - Sr. Jaken? O Senhor está bem?**

**- Oras! - A criatura finalmente recobrou a compostura - Não fique ai parada, menina! Vá tomar o seu banho!**

2 horas depois

- Senhor Jaken! - A pequena menina apareceu do nada na frente do servo.

**- Que susto! - Reclamou - Não me assuste assim, pirralha!**

**- Desculpe, Senhor Jaken. - Mesmo levando bronca do servo, não desfez o seu grande sorriso. - Senhor Jaken!**

**- O que quer? Fale de uma vez! - O sapo verde mandou.**

**- O que aquela mulher e aquele homem estava fazendo?**

**O sapo corou violentamente, lembrando-se do programa de televisão.**

**- Oras! Que pergunta impertinente...**

**- Me responde, Senhor Jaken! Por favor!!!**

**- Me deixe em paz! Tenho muita coisa para fazer... E não tenho saco para agüentá-la.**

1 hora depois

- O que é?

**- EU NÃO SEI!**

**Mas Rin não desistiu. **

50 minutos depois

- O que era aquilo?

**- EU JÁ FALEI QUE EU NÃO SEI!**

**- Então por que o Senhor fica todo tipo "pimentãozinho" toda vez que eu todo nesse assunto?**

**- PORQUE SIM!**

**- Porque sim não é resposta!**

**Afinal...**

1 hora e 30 minutos depois

- Fala, fala, Senhor Jaken!

**Se desistisse...**

40 minutos depois...

- Fala senão não vou deixar o Senhor em paz!

**Não seria a Rin.**

10 minutos depois

- Fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, fala!

**- Tá bom! - Jaken, finalmente concordou cansado, mas mesmo assim se sentiu vitorioso. Não era todos que agüentava a matraqueira humana!**

**- O que é? - Rin indagou. Finalmente teria a sua dúvida respondida!**

**- Aquilo que os dois estavam fazendo... - Jaken coçou a cabeça, sem graça - É sexo.**

**- Sexo? - Rin arregalou os olhos - Me explica mais! Me explica mais!**

**- Não! - O sapo negou, veemente - Se quiser saber, pergunte ao Lord Sesshoumaru!**

**- Mas... Ele é ocupado!**

**- Eu também sou. - Respondeu, mal-humorado e virou de costas para a menina.**

Na biblioteca...

**O jovem príncipe da Terra dos Oeste (mais de 200 anos), lia calmamente um livro qualquer em sua biblioteca particular, quando ouviu uma batida.**

**- Entra!**

**A jovem humana que um dia salvara - não sabia por qual motivo - entrou, parecendo um pouco acanhada.**

**- O que quer, Rin? - Perguntou, calmamente.**

**- Senhor Sesshoumaru... Eu queria perguntar uma coisa para o Senhor, que o Jaken não quis me responder e mandou eu ir perguntar para o Senhor!**

**- Ah é? - Era bom saber daquilo. Aquele servo inútil ia só ver uma coisa.**

**- Sim... O senhor poderia me responder? - Pediu, com os olhos brilhando.**

**Mesmo o mais frio dos Youkais, não se atreveria a negar, vendo aqueles olhos brilhando.**

**- O que é?**

**A garota abriu um largo sorriso.**

**- O que é sexo?!**

**E nem os mais frios dos Youkais não ficaria de olhos arregalados, ao ouvir a pergunta 'inocente' de uma garotinha humana de 7 anos!**

**- Quem... Como... Que... Quando... Você ouviu isso? Onde?**

**- Na televisão. - A garota de orbes castanhos piscou, curiosa. - Por quê?**

**- Isso não é um assunto apropriado para a sua idade, Rin. - Respondeu, recompondo a compstura.**

**- Por quê? - Rin choramingou - Por que não?**

**- O que necessariamente você viu? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, com muita cautela.**

**- Eu vi um homem deitado em cima de uma mulher. Eles gemiam MUITO. E pareciam que eles estavam se divertindo... Ah, e pareciam que os dois estavam sentindo prazer... **

**Sesshoumaru novamente não escondeu a surpresa. Como é que Jaken permitiu que a garota assistisse tal programa? E... Ah, ele ia matar aquele sapo inútil!**

**- E tipo uma brincadeira?**

**Talvez seria melhor terminar com aquilo logo.**

**- É. - Concordou - É... É uma brincadeira.**

**O rosto de Rin se iluminou.**

**- Podemos brincar?**

**Se o príncipe da Terra do Oeste não tivesse feito ioga, ele teria caído da cadeira com a boca aberta de tanto espanto. Mas ele conseguiu manter um pouco da compostura.**

**- Brincar?**

**- É! - A menina concordou animada - Rin gosta muito de brincar! Principalmente se for com o Lord Sesshoumaru!**

**- Hmmm... Rin, sexo não é uma brincadeira na qual você brinca com qualquer um...**

**- Não?! **

**- Iie. - Sessoumaru respirou fundo.**

**- Então me explica. - Rin pediu, encucada.**

**"Ah, eu ainda mato aquele desgraçado-inútil-besta-sapo-servo do Jaken!"**

**- Vamos lá... - Sesshoumaru respirou fundo novamente - Você sabe o que tem nas suas partes debaixo, certo?**

**- Sim! - Rin respondeu alegremente - Os pés!**

**- Não, não... A parte em que você... Urina!**

**- Ah sim! Essa parte aqui? - Indicou.**

**- É, é. - Sesshoumaru confirmou, sem ao menos olhar. Ele não era pedófilo! - Continuando... A estrutura do homem... Não é igual o da mulher. Ele tem... Uma parte a mais.**

**- É? - Rin estava cada vez mais interessada.**

**- Sim, Rin... O homem... Tem uma parte a mais que a mulher nessa região. Aí ele... "Enfia" essa parte a mais na região de baixo... E ocorre alguns momentos... Prazerosos, digamos... E dependendo da segurança que ele tiver... A mulher pode ter filhos, ou ficar adoentada.**

**- E como eles se previnem? - Rin estava cada vez mais fascinada.**

**- Bom... Há vários métodos, mas... O mais popular é tipo... Uma coisa de borracha que você enfia... Na sua parte de baixo, e o homem na dele... Aí você não pega nenhuma doença, mas há ainda três por cento de chance de você ter flho.**

**- Ihhh!! Rin entendeu!**

**- Graças à Deus. - Sesshoumaru suspirou.**

**- Então podemos brincar? - Rin indagou, demonstrando-se ansiosa.**

**Sesshoumaru deu um tapa em sua própria cabeça. Parecia que ela não tinha entendido necessariamente tudo.**

**- Vamos fazer o seguinte. - Disse, tendo uma magnífica idéia.**

**- Sim...? - Rin perguntou curiosa.**

**- Hoje o meu "querido" irmãozinho vai vir aqui, possivelmente, para filar a bóia como sempre faz, com os seus "queridos" amigos. Você fala assim com ele: "Vamos brincar de fazer sexo?" Se ele perguntar aonde você aprendeu isso, fala que foi o Jaken que te ensinou.**

**- Tá! Rin entendeu! **

**- Ótimo. E não o deixe em paz até ele falar sim, tudo bem?**

**- Sim!!**

**- Ótimo. - Repetiu - Agora vai brincar de outra coisa até o meu 'querido' irmão chegar.**

**Rin deixou a biblioteca e Sesshoumaru suspirou, dando depois, um meio sorriso. **

**Rin iria ficar enchendo o saco de Inuyasha até ele ir embora, assim não teria que agüentar a presença do 'querido' irmão por muito tempo. E para aquelas garotas humanas não ficarem dando pitis em seu ouvido, Rin falaria que fora Jaken quem ensinou aquilo para ela. Quem mandou o servo idiota ter começado aquela confusão toda?**

**Mataria dois coelhos com uma cajada só.**

o-o-o

_Eu acho que está bom. E vocês?_


End file.
